twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hello55522/BAD WOLF CHAPTER 8: THE CULLEN'S
After a sleepless night, I travelled back to Tom’s house with Mia. The burning in my throat had gotten stronger so I decided it was the perfect time to hunt. Alex and Dean came with me again as I had become friends with them. Michael tagged along too. In the woods was a lot more animals than yesterday. Whist Alex, Dean and Michael were still ripping apart the deer they had hunted down, I ran further into the woods. The scent of something different caught my nose. I ran in the direction it was coming from, hoping to find out what it was. As I got further the scent got stronger. After running what must have been miles I finally found what the mysterious scent was. Standing in front of me was a HUGE mountain lion! I pounced and caught it with my teeth. Even though it sounded disgusting, blood tasted better than the human food I used to eat. As I fed, I heard footsteps. Had Alex, Dean and Michael phased back into humans already? The footsteps got closer. I looked up from the dead mountain lion to see a man with pale skin and gold eyes. He had blonde hair and was with a woman with facial features. She had long caramel coloured hair. There scent was like nothing I had ever smelled. It couldn’t have been a human, I knew there scent. “Child, what are you doing here?” the blonde haired man asked. “I’m hunting. I need to hunt so I don’t attack the people I live with.” I replied. I stood up and walked a few steps back. “Don’t be scared, we’re the same as you.” the woman said. “But you have gold eyes. Mine are red.” I told him. “we drink animal blood, you’re a newborn, your eyes will become gold in a few weeks.” he told me. “Are you hunting with anyone?” The woman asked. “Yes. 3 wolves.” I told her. The woman stared at me. Alex, Dean and Michael cam running towards me. 2 more people came in the same direction that the man and women had come from. The girl had short and spiky brown hair and the man had honey blonde hair. “Carlisle! Esme!” shouted the boy. “Who’s this?” asked the girl. “I’m Morgan.” I said politely. “She’s a newborn but has self control.” Carlisle told them. “Hey Morgan. I’m Alice!” Alice said to me. I smiled. “Who are they?” the honey blonde asked. “They’re my friends.” I told him. “Alex, Dean an Michael.” I said. Just then 2 more people came. “Jasper! Calm down.” a bronze haired male shouted as he walked towards us. He was standing with a brown haired female. “She’s not from around here.” the bronze haired said. I don’t know who he was talking to. “Would you like to come inside with us, Morgan?” Asked Carlisle. “The wolves can come to if they phase.” the bronze asked. I looked at him with a confused look. “I’ll explain inside.” He said Category:Blog posts